bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 June 2016
01:38 ..... 01:38 what is the imp cap 01:38 crap this sounds good 01:38 1250 / 400 / 800 / 500 01:38 for the first time 01:38 holy molly 01:38 yash 01:38 not atk imp focused 01:39 what is this sorcery 01:39 almost all OE have 2 turn mitigation... 01:39 This is the third time I killed you. STAY DEAD! 01:39 magic.. 01:39 will grahdens OE have mitigation..? :O 01:39 01:40 hello lin 01:40 o ye verse 01:40 hmm? 01:40 it gets cheaper every time someone new has it 01:40 Hey Verse 01:40 kek 01:40 damn lunaris art 01:40 0-0 01:40 Ye 01:40 60 SP - Magress 01:40 50 SP - Krantz 01:40 30 SP - Juno 01:40 20 SP - Staine 01:40 crap 01:40 the next would cost 10 SP 01:41 or natural born 2 turn mitigation 01:41 seem like lin faces a rather rough afternoon 01:41 *morning 01:41 gimmie my krantz.... 01:42 And it's gonna repeat once maintenance starts 01:42 monin lin 01:42 and that's why 01:42 hmm 01:42 Imma die by staying up late :3 01:42 oh... tht "riot" 01:42 * Verses333 pets pets lin 01:42 o ye verse 01:42 hmm? 01:42 Imma prepare some salt containers 01:42 i really feel srry for ya lin 01:42 what is it this time 01:42 since Pandemix will make everyone salty (Y) 01:42 No need to be lol 01:42 lex isnt here 01:42 Lin won't die. 01:42 lex will be here next weekend 01:43 Somoene should buy me gems. :D 01:43 ah pandemix 01:43 No Zodiark 01:43 gdi 01:43 hell die of stress 01:43 You be like Zelnite 01:43 and steal them 01:43 :^) 01:43 * Snowflower20 slaps Zodiark 01:43 Lulz 01:43 :^) 01:43 wat bout meh? 01:43 Idk 01:43 Poor Allanon. Always getting smacked around in Arena 01:43 lol 01:43 lol 01:43 i can't believe I'm still on first stage 01:44 ._. 01:44 I got another 5$ gift from someone 01:44 avani has more uses than allanon 01:44 hmmm this seems like a luucky day 01:44 ohohoh 01:44 avani is more waifu material than allanon tho 01:44 pls 01:44 Umbra Halcyon Magress 01:44 hohoho 01:44 Allanon OE when? 01:44 never.. 01:44 soon 01:44 Allanon makes so many references to our world. xD 01:44 eventually all units on GE will get an OE at some point 01:44 krantz personal sphere...get soon 01:45 Virtuous Cape? o.o 01:45 omni elaina will be a thing? :O 01:45 I am gonna attempt this GC 01:45 yeah 01:45 zodiark 01:45 item check 01:45 Blaze stone x3? 01:45 lol 50% here 01:45 lin if I were at yur place we'll have JP cuisine my treat (y) 01:45 Bring me sushi 01:45 K? 01:45 :3 01:46 No blaze 01:46 ohohoho ofc :3 01:46 * OMEHASUPREME takes verses money... 01:46 Why Lin? 01:46 * OMEHASUPREME runs 01:46 OMG 01:46 I don't have money 01:46 THE HAX 01:46 That's counterfeit 01:46 Juno revived 2 units in 1 turn with SBB 01:46 I have credit card and debit card 01:47 Ya, no blaze stones 01:47 r u doing krantz gq? 01:47 tonics? 01:47 Nah 01:47 and yes 01:47 oh 01:47 nvm then 01:47 I was gonna do Allanon and Nyami's 01:47 thts harder 01:47 oh. 01:47 OTK 01:47 :P 01:48 I think units revive all units if they can? 01:48 *. 01:48 I guess. o.o 01:48 did korzans side so 50 percent done with tht 01:48 Vern, Miku, Nyami, Ensa, and Allanon. 01:48 hmm 01:48 not really a OTK team I guess. o.o 01:48 Could sub Alla for Korzan 01:48 oh I didn't know they actually changed the intro minigame 01:48 Izuna 01:48 oh I forgot 01:49 nothing there Vers 01:49 User:Yapboonyew 01:49 btw lin have you seen the speech? 01:49 wut speech 01:49 im trying to make a super cute unit suqad 01:49 aurelia's hate rant? 01:49 ........ 01:50 ............yes 01:50 sadly 01:50 but i cant find a good mitigator thats cute 01:50 lafiel 01:50 (yes) 01:50 but causing a riot from that? 01:50 smh 01:50 Here we go 01:50 wait 01:50 lafiel is super cute? 01:50 dude ball is love 01:50 Galvanic Belle Lafiel 01:50 and she is in a galvanic ball 01:51 it was a tense speech i must say 01:51 uh... she's like not super cute 01:51 ... 01:51 how is tht a ball 01:51 Empyrean Juno-Seto 01:51 thts a rock 01:51 i dont ahve juno seto 01:51 neither do i 01:51 Nereides Treasure Averus 01:51 have you not seen the atk animation 01:52 oh 01:52 its jewel 01:52 its mah waifu 01:52 ok 01:52 using lafiel 01:52 yas 01:52 none of them are super cute 01:54 huh 01:54 pretty sure a mermaid with droopy shell wins with cuteness 01:54 gdi mich 01:54 the new water unit 01:54 averus isnt like melina cute 01:54 looks like a weaker krantz 01:54 or nyami cute 01:54 I typed hat instead of a duck 01:54 how high are your standards!!!!! 01:54 GDI 01:54 very 01:54 pls 01:54 very low 01:55 i can't believe how long I've been doing tilith ex 01:55 30 mins in 01:55 lol 01:55 Time to try this 01:55 2nd form 97% hp 01:55 ._. 01:55 bring magress, and profit 01:55 all i have miti wise is krantz and aaron 01:55 i feel sad 01:56 mfg my squad is terrible 01:57 my only dmg buffer is sirius 01:57 Allanon's SBB is rotting 01:57 all i have for miti is dolk 01:57 guys guys 01:57 at least you have 2 01:57 open the wiki 01:57 and click random page 01:57 see where it leads you 01:57 Fiend Jewel 01:57 welp 01:58 YW 01:58 didn't expect that 01:58 mine lead to nyami 5* 01:58 lol dark nymph 01:58 lol Thunder Idol 01:58 water pot 01:58 i wish my first squad didn't die 01:58 its so much better than 2nd 01:58 ;-; 01:58 welp 01:59 it was a balance team 01:59 and now my 2nd squad is complete tank 01:59 I'm gonna be here a while 02:00 Okay, so in this GC, is the boss fight in the center Ezra? Cause if so, good to know 02:00 ye 02:00 the one on the left is Aranvis 02:00 Okay, so Avani goes off to the side 02:01 Which way to go? Given I have 2 to choose from 02:01 No walkthrough on the wiki so... 02:01 Heya Mich 02:01 zodiark 02:01 what's your squads 02:01 question for a fellow noob... 02:01 whats this "PotK" Collaboration event 02:01 its a collab 02:01 Squad 1 is Miku, Vern, Nyami, Ensa, Avani and Nyami. 02:02 Those lkast 2 cause of game demand 02:02 go for arranges first 02:02 Aranvis 02:02 What's your sp on miku 02:02 90/100 02:02 -_- i see tht hikki 02:02 I'm saying what is it 02:02 i mean skills 02:02 sp skills 02:02 ._. 02:02 hikit 02:02 any black gates yet? 02:02 both parameters, HP on BB, and def reduction on BB 02:03 I got another black gate on alt 02:03 no 02:03 doing dude fg 02:03 lel 02:03 screw u verse 02:03 i only got one 02:03 only one 02:03 My friend says that the chance of that appearing is less than 5%. 02:03 pls 02:03 crap 02:03 eze died 02:03 and its kulyuk 02:03 JP and GL is like yin and yang for me 02:03 So, Bridge or Bazaar on Avani's side 02:03 oh come on 02:03 either works 02:03 if you go on the one on the inside you have a chance to have allanon join u 02:03 you can reject him 02:04 so either works 02:04 noooo 02:04 eze died my dps is ded 02:04 Ah 02:04 my very first black gate on GL was azurai kek 02:04 ._. 02:04 wao 02:04 I never get the legacy OE units 02:04 last stage of dude fg 02:04 is Azami and Izuna 02:04 dude fg? 02:04 this "pandemix" thing? 02:04 zod u doin the one thing for bond of rih'alnase? 02:04 yo 02:04 why are they so strong 02:05 cuz 02:05 yeah lolno time to quit 02:05 because they're shinobi duh 02:05 1.8mil 02:05 2.3mil for the sphere 02:05 rip 02:05 long way to go 02:05 alim plz 02:05 you completed the female one? 02:05 female is also 2.3mil for the sphere 02:05 no 02:06 my female squad suxs 02:06 welp 02:06 oh yeah crap i forgot shower 02:06 brb 02:06 lol 02:06 ew 02:06 female squad 02:06 harder cuz no female unit with 2 turn miti 02:07 vdi Alim stop being sexist biased toward the men 02:07 Lafiel? 02:07 I dont think mah second team will be able to beat Ezra. xD 02:07 i thought she had 2 turn miti 02:07 Lafiel is 7* 02:07 no 2 turn miti 02:07 hm 02:08 does anyone know why there is INSANE bb lag on the trials 02:09 yolo 02:09 female fg squad 02:09 whoooop 02:09 GL 02:09 20 gemos 02:09 I'm at 3 02:09 .-. 02:09 Averus (lead) Paris Selena Seria Limera Lala friend 02:09 i got a kinda-ish cute squad 02:09 la la la de da 02:10 i gtg 02:10 avani, lafiel, berdette, rinon, and melina 02:10 lol rinon isn't cute 02:10 i dont have any better anti debuff... unless semira is on the list 02:10 rinon has dat armpit 02:11 lol 02:12 so semira is cuter? 02:12 yesh 02:12 she is? 02:12 yesh 02:13 k 02:13 not cuter than avani though 02:13 I just used averus ubb randomly 02:13 anyone else who can vouch for omeha? 02:13 i have no idea what it does 02:13 (y) 02:13 ncie 02:15 so I realised that my waifu squad does not have ewd null 02:16 maybe the beauty will help cover that 02:16 look at her cover art 02:16 unit* 02:20 O hai Azurai 02:20 hai straws 02:20 hi 02:20 hey 02:20 hey infer 02:20 how are you all doing? 02:20 why is 02:20 farzen so tanky 02:21 His hidden rage from losing his sister....maybe. 02:21 How much hp you got Azurai. xD 02:22 azurai too cancer 02:22 buff pls 02:22 i mean nerf please 02:22 k kewl 02:22 5th stage is rengaku shida and stupid hat 02:22 azurai buff would be nice kek 02:23 i mean astal 02:23 Oh he ran like a little school girl 02:24 my score for female fg is so dead 02:24 9:24PM here.. 02:25 Hikit 02:25 are yoy having a bad tim? 02:25 no 02:25 oh 02:25 cuz auto frontier 02:25 dag it 02:25 boss of female fg 02:25 is strauss 02:25 * Hikitori is shot 02:25 ... 02:25 Uwot 02:25 wat 02:25 its not grah 02:25 * Agentstrauss slaps Hiki 02:25 impossibru 02:26 Cant wait for PotK Collab.. 02:26 Sirius and Silias 02:26 yay for crit null 02:26 ohohohoh 02:26 Oh right, the only think that should be nerf is.. verses' saltiness.. it is even saltier than the dead sea 02:26 :c 02:27 IS that possible? 02:27 omg 02:27 silias is so strong 02:27 it is possible 02:27 but I'm way saltier than the dead sea 02:27 we kill verse 02:27 pls 02:27 So laggeh 02:27 :o injury on silias 02:27 we can do dis 02:27 I mean, the dead sea is basically bf reddit in terms of saltiness so.... 02:28 wow 02:28 what am I saying? 02:28 whew 02:28 seria barely survived 02:29 time to 02:29 averus ubb 02:30 infer 02:30 you need to brush your teeth 02:30 then drink a juice 02:30 orange juice 02:30 wh- 02:30 wow 02:30 what 02:30 and you'll be refreshed like no tommorow 02:30 sirius used UBB 02:30 not fair 02:30 ....you're probably rite 02:30 you should do it for your own sake 02:31 k verse 02:31 for better future-- 02:31 female fg done 02:31 waw 02:31 Azurai has some HP to him I see 02:31 yoy're right 02:31 got the sphere? 02:31 with my crap squad 02:31 lolno 02:31 I gotta be a gud person 02:31 not even close 02:31 1.5mil 02:31 indeed you should be 02:31 I'm 800k short 02:31 #votinfer2020 02:31 I gotta work on my gud-ing 02:31 WOW KM 02:31 wow. 02:31 is that even a word? .-. 02:31 Im done 02:32 k 02:32 what strong dude leads are there 02:33 Hikit 02:33 should I use a revive in KM phase 1 02:33 maybe 02:33 so 02:33 I gave my lance impiety and drevas 02:33 lolwat 02:34 ... 02:34 u wot..? 02:34 hikit is so high af 02:34 Hikit 02:34 you are a funny dude 02:34 lol 02:34 could he be funnier? 02:34 is he talking bout OE Lance? 02:35 probably 02:35 loel noel 02:35 cuz oe lance don't need impiety orb 02:35 he already negates status ailments 02:35 lance 7* didnt man 02:35 why WOULDN'T you use drevas on him? 02:35 yeah ikno 02:36 ah 02:36 i did lol 02:36 i craze 02:36 *dai* 02:36 Mikael seems like a cool unit 02:36 hes a migit too 02:37 Glad I took him when they offered him to me in this GC 02:37 hes better as lead btw 02:37 He is the lead 02:37 alright male fg round 2 02:37 I swapped my Allanon out for him 02:37 good youll need his lead 02:37 Ark (lead) Krantz Lance Isterio Atro and Sirius (friend) 02:38 seeing Tilith spark just feels odd 02:38 y? 02:39 I mean, it's tilith, the ultimate healer, attacking 02:39 I mean, it's not good damage, but it just doesnt feel right since she doesnt heal based on HP taken from the attack like alice\ 02:39 full heal+ atk just feels a bit too good 02:39 .....but you need it gdi 02:39 Wow. Thats retarded 02:39 yeah soundsweird 02:40 excuse me 02:40 but 02:40 Cause now I lose 02:40 why the hell did sirius die 02:40 estelle and friends r hax 02:40 no way Hadaron can win this himself 02:41 Because he wasn't Sirius enough on the fight 02:41 nyan plz 02:41 lol 02:41 its yer sirius 02:41 >:C 02:41 * OMEHASUPREME slaps nyan 02:41 no puns 02:41 You know his SP options right? 02:41 lel idk 02:41 I just picked to closest sirius friend to my finger 02:41 UBB and Modifier enhance 02:41 And I lose 02:41 Cause that's broken 02:42 ew 02:42 zodia who ya fightin 02:42 Azurai the second time 02:42 ah... 02:43 Good to know he makes my units kill themselves 02:43 How? 02:43 I'm guessing he has reflect 02:43 mmorning zest 02:43 * Verses333 pokes zest 02:43 morning vers 02:43 man 02:43 Im here 02:43 where's the drama 02:43 stain tenctacles has plot 02:44 not yet triggered 02:44 @ neon 02:44 crap 02:44 I forgot what was 5th stage of dude fg 02:44 verse go do male fg and tell me plox 02:44 I haven't opened Bf yet azz 02:45 maybe later 02:45 im hungry rn 02:45 oh kewl 02:45 lucina can be para 02:45 * Verses333 drags zest to le cafeteria 02:45 dammit 02:45 stage 5 has 4 enemies 02:46 .-. 02:46 Verse is Zestna going to be your food? 02:46 verse is gonn eat zest out 02:46 Kniky 02:46 *Kinky 02:46 No it isn't 02:47 lol it is... 02:47 alright 02:47 I got ubb up 02:47 ready for azami and izuna now 02:48 Okay, do an explosion symbol with a green backwards means they take damage back, right? 02:48 what is max lvl for town upgrades? 02:48 no 02:48 nyan sirius better not die >:c 02:48 Waaaw 02:49 > cursed 02:49 Brainded 02:49 hello Hikitori 02:49 If the unit can't SBB then braindead 02:49 Hello Nyanlime 02:49 ezra berserker mode 02:49 Hello 02:49 lol 02:50 hello omehasupreme 02:50 theres ya unit that cant be SBB 02:50 woah wtf 02:50 heya 02:50 azami heal when hit 02:50 wut 02:50 is so crazy strong 02:50 111k heal 02:50 hello alainDG 02:50 oh my god nyan 02:50 I can't kill her 02:51 Why not 02:51 Where doth I get my hadaron's axe 02:51 her heal when hit 02:51 is crazy 02:51 omg I died 02:51 All hiki's fault >:[ 02:52 k male fg completed 02:52 rip 02:52 idk why i find this meme song so catchy.... 02:52 1.5mil in male fg 02:52 Wat song 02:52 I can't link lol 02:52 it's rap 02:52 PM 02:52 so it's got a bunch of cussing in it lol 02:52 hmm 02:53 hello zodiark69 02:53 hello verse 02:53 hello 02:53 lol 02:53 hello oshahypnotized 02:53 just call me Osha lol 02:53 hello osha lol 02:54 wait so did anyone want to hear it? 02:54 xD 02:54 hey osha 02:54 ���� 02:54 oh snap 02:54 pass.. 02:54 i just realized 02:54 Nope 02:54 Cant win that 02:54 my birthday is in like 02:54 5 days 02:54 I dont have good enough units 02:54 dat kabaneri ep doe 02:55 shhhh 02:55 lol wut 02:55 don't tell me 02:55 boto 02:55 boro don spoil 02:55 cabaneri of the iron fortress 02:55 * Borokai spoils it 02:55 aw 02:55 * OMEHASUPREME gives a pissed off erza look 02:55 Why did you put rotten food in it? 02:55 Felt=Nyami 02:56 dat assisination classroom ep doe 02:56 hello Snowflower20 02:56 Hello 02:56 bye a yello snowball 02:57 boro 02:57 did ya cry 02:57 ass class ep 24 02:57 whups 02:57 *assination 02:57 My friend did. 02:57 lol 02:57 I'm behind on that lol 02:57 my sis wailed 02:57 lol 02:58 Dayum. 02:58 so loud 02:58 tht abbreviation 02:58 been reading magi 02:58 im gonna try the male fg 02:58 been reading god of highschool 02:58 when i woke up, i thought smth happened 02:58 don't 02:58 If I could launch all 6 UBB at the same time, I do about 100 million damage 02:58 since a majority of my good units in JP are male 02:58 its difficult 02:58 yolo 02:58 what fog is everyone talking about? Jp? 02:59 FG 02:59 oh 02:59 hiki 02:59 frontier gate 02:59 the sphere rewards are trash 02:59 hao to beat Wave 2 of Female FG? 02:59 so ez 02:59 I will be so screwed in Male FG. 02:59 I don't have a good male healer. 02:59 theres a male and female one? 02:59 Yes. 03:00 GL too? 03:00 Idk 03:00 I should try getting Staine before trying male FG 03:00 eww 03:00 elgifs suck too 03:00 or maybe Kulyuk will be enough... 03:00 k I'm done with both FGs 03:00 I have plenty of both. And Genderless too 03:01 Maybe I could use my friend's Krantz. 03:01 hellp Aunakito 03:01 bye Jasonx 03:01 k mich 03:01 what if my alt gets stain 03:02 can I quit my main 03:02 Why are you asking her for help? 03:02 then you ragequit 03:02 kek 03:02 mich plz 03:02 so hiki 03:02 I forgot 03:02 I'm already dying 03:02 Michele GGC Vol 2 doesn't give 1 gem 03:02 >:( 03:02 lolrip 03:02 Ikr 03:02 hello Mich 03:02 yea lol 03:02 o ye 1 hr til maint 03:03 on wat? GL 03:03 I'm going to try hall of challengers stage 5. RIP my units. 03:03 Noblesse 03:03 ops 03:04 lilith is Genderless? 03:04 Yes. 03:04 ya 03:05 ye 03:05 she and reeze is an armor 03:05 even with those jugs 03:05 i object 03:05 still genderless 03:05 She's still a robot. 03:05 yup 03:05 griel is also genderless' 03:05 Okay, then. 03:05 lira? 03:05 i object... 03:06 Genderless 03:06 lies... 03:06 (actually knows its genderless) 03:06 lol 03:06 i will deny it all 03:07 Frontier Gate you are mistaken. She is a she 03:07 Atro is def female 03:07 Ofc he/she is 03:08 noep 03:08 just brought him into male fg 03:08 Atrro is male 03:08 oh boy this discussion again 03:08 *Atro 03:08 lol I know she. SHE IS MALE 03:11 so hiki 03:11 I'm thinking of changing my IGN 03:11 is Kirito a good name for JP? 03:11 .... 03:11 no 03:11 noanythong but kirito pls 03:11 its played out 03:11 LOL GET AN Og name 03:12 No! 03:12 yes 03:12 god no... 03:12 get a name like Uchiha 03:12 no Yap is a good JP name 03:12 mich use 03:12 MST_NAME 03:12 or better yet... 03:12 that's what I'm gonna change muh global to 03:12 missing no. 03:13 Gonna change mines to Yaphub 03:13 k nyan 03:13 I don't know what to change mine into. 03:13 I have to do about 85-90 quests in KH Ux 03:14 my GL name will always be Borokai just cause it sounds like Morokai 03:14 to do a 10 pull :c 03:18 i'll stick to my usual name 03:18 can't think of any other 03:19 hi nyonne 03:19 Hello 03:20 so, what are you going to change your name to? 03:20 Aozora 03:20 Missing No. 03:20 :/ 03:21 well.. i can abbr. it 03:21 Don't read the rubbish reply, Alain. 03:21 O.o 03:21 Ignore the rubbish, Alain 03:21 ok 03:22 nice name nyonne 03:22 Lin 03:22 Thread:314658 mind explaining? cuz idk how to. 03:22 yes yap 03:22 * Hikitori runs 03:23 i got it... 03:23 * OMEHASUPREME grabs hikki 03:25 quiet day' 03:25 This is also rubbish. Dark Oracle Knight Ark#comm-314669 03:25 O.o 03:25 He likes dirty roleplaying in Twitter with my friends, and turning their headcanon's into dirty way 03:26 That person likes dirty roleplaying 03:26 sp00ky. 03:26 oh 03:26 yap how much time left till maintenence 03:26 oky 03:26 just look 03:26 34 mins 03:26 * Verses333 pokes yap 03:26 lel 03:26 And he tends to reply to my friends' headcanons in twitter 03:27 Forcing his dirty mind to them 03:27 ugh.. think i got time for one raid quest 03:27 Fyi, "my friends" here are girls. 03:27 wow 03:28 and there are worse people, funny enough! (y) 03:28 Creepy, eh, Alain? 03:28 .... 03:29 Including me 03:29 okay.... 03:29 ....maybe 03:29 Well as long as he doesn't do that here lol 03:30 good god 03:30 I hooe that person won't touch my blogs tho. 03:30 Hope lol 03:30 He loves spoilers too, das why 03:30 wew 03:30 wow 03:31 Anyone play Kancolle? 03:31 But it is better than a backstabber, Alain ;) 03:31 yea... 03:31 I don't, Mono. 03:31 experienced being backstabbed alot back then 03:32 Un, same here 03:32 Except the worst case was not about romantical relationship :3 03:33 one warning 03:33 pffft 03:33 romance 03:33 Romance is myth lol 03:33 i cringe at hearing or even seeing it 03:33 ;p 03:33 Infeeeerrrrr 03:34 Ye mono? 03:34 Do you have OE Alice in JP? 03:34 no alice or elza 03:34 in years 03:34 Durn. 03:34 Btw, I just realized that Oguro's part is the longest part in my entry ay 03:34 I have never summoned an elza 03:34 ever 03:34 Moni, Light has an Alice, IIRC 03:34 Mono 03:35 Ask him. He has many good units! Proved by me xD 03:35 My Elza is so lonely... 03:35 lol 03:35 Light was actually smart and realized alice might have a ie 03:35 *oe 03:35 Monopls 03:35 My Elza is always alone in both servers 03:35 I sold mine because i need to learn how to bf 03:35 Just kike how lonely Averus is because the Kulyuk Curse 03:35 I hope Falma and Grafl get OE 03:35 i sold mine 03:36 ...actually it was a year ago, so yeh 03:36 by accident 03:36 i wish future me came back in time 03:36 Das too bad, Alain 03:36 but still anima elza :D 03:36 -actually no, time travle generally causes headaches 03:36 Das in my JP lol 03:36 *small 03:36 never rs 03:36 My Elza in GL is Breaker 03:36 elza/alice 03:36 *travel 03:37 NO DEF ELZA lol 03:37 time to kms 03:37 I really wish Elza had stat SP split 03:37 am i the only person who doesn't care about def 03:37 same 03:37 Kiss yourself? 03:37 Kek 03:37 rec more useful 03:37 I want to raise her but I prefer Vern's kit 03:37 rec more kek 03:37 What to do, Hiki? :( 03:38 I care about def because it looks prettier when it's bigger than rec 03:38 lol 03:38 But usually def > rec, no? 03:38 cant argu with that actually 03:38 give me all yer rs DE plox 03:38 :C 03:38 MA PRECIOUS 03:38 atk equals more damage 03:38 my rs de count still at 0 03:38 //hides Sirius and Vern and Krantz 03:38 more damage equals more death and destruction 03:38 nyonne pls 03:39 * Nyonne used Smeagol look 03:39 ...... 03:39 questing in 03:39 //what kind of move is that lol 03:39 KH UX so tiring 03:39 * Inferand gets da sword 03:39 nvm 03:39 wut 03:39 lord of the rings xD 03:39 lol 03:39 lotr ftw 03:39 kh ux? 03:39 * Princess Monogatari looks at ship girls not doing anything, gossiping in their docks 03:40 I've learned one thing from lotr 03:40 Need megaphone, Mono? 03:40 never trust gollum 03:40 * OMEHASUPREME looks at a loli vampire named mono 03:40 .... 03:41 I am not a vampire, I am a disease. 03:41 .... 03:41 yey ranked up to Aion 03:41 congratz 03:41 Arena Rewards how much more 03:41 im just some random generic dude 03:41 Oh right, need to color things 03:41 wow yap calm down 03:41 lol wat kind o thungs 03:41 * OMEHASUPREME runs 03:41 6 more ranks to Thanatos 03:41 yur gon bcome 2 strongk 03:42 See ya later, maybe we will meet again when the lounge is cleaner, Mono, Alain, Yap 03:42 ^das MAY 03:42 how far is almighty from tht rank 03:42 yea 03:42 ....right. 03:42 later. 03:43 And now I am a battleship, pride of Deutschland, ja! 03:43 say what now 03:44 ..Um, yeah. 03:44 * AlainDG shoots the battleship 03:44 That happened. 03:44 woah the picc.... 03:44 it changed 03:44 ew 03:44 Some grudges don't die, I guess.... 03:44 kantai 03:44 kancolle 03:44 same thing 03:44 lol 03:44 It's been SO LONG 03:44 hi ant 03:44 next rank gives free occult 03:44 But here I am 03:44 yoooooo 03:44 ohai 03:44 it has 03:44 ooooh 03:45 I've gotten TONS of work done btw 03:45 who are you again? 03:45 I'm at Menon, Level 186, Beat all Trials, and GOD I have my dream team 03:45 How long have you been here, alain? 03:45 um 03:45 not that long 03:45 I've been here a year now (y) 03:45 Yeah, you probably wouldn't know ant 03:45 came here around april 03:46 I think I last saw him a little bit before I went on my bf hiatus 03:46 Lol, It's good to be back though 03:46 which was I think march/feb-ish 03:46 And I'm sort of proud of my work..? 03:46 Simple little pop-gun bullets cannot damage the mighty Bismarck, ja! 03:46 Oh yea 03:46 Ant 03:46 Yeah, it's great to see you again man. 03:46 I made a new gl account 03:46 Oh really? 03:46 neato osha 03:46 yea 03:46 How's that goin' 03:46 what's it like? 03:46 it's better than my old one lmao 03:46 Two Nyalas, Averus, Reud, and a few more 03:46 that ALWAYS happens 03:46 ALWAYS 03:47 no nyala 03:47 no nyami 03:47 .-. 03:47 Oh um 03:47 meh 03:47 i don't have none of those units 03:47 nyami's always cool but 03:47 Just when you thought I wouldn't do it, here you go. All my crap I got over the months I've been gone 03:47 http://puu.sh/pDM3Z/9615000665.jpg 03:47 is nyala better? 03:47 yooooooo! 03:47 nyami is better 03:47 Nyami is better 03:47 neato 03:47 still got mine 03:47 damn 03:47 thats quite alot 03:47 Ant! DUDE! 03:47 looks like my jp account lmao 03:47 What? :0 03:47 * OMEHASUPREME blows up ant 03:47 you got much better 03:48 ah i got Mikael too 03:48 osha 03:48 Mikael was my first miti 03:48 how many units does yoy have in JP? 03:48 I plan on getting that Magress to OMNI this weekend btw 03:48 ? 03:48 So expect that Omni count to go up 03:48 What do you mean in particular? 03:48 how many units do you have that arent fodder? 03:48 oh 03:48 em 03:49 lemme check 03:49 not as much as ant 03:49 but 03:49 Why is it fun to make those things btw? Just take all my units that aren't fodder and put em on display 03:49 im guessing about...80+? 03:49 I dont have a lot of space 03:49 It's fun to brag a little 03:49 to say 03:49 "Hey world! I did this! Be proud!" 03:49 I was SO happy to have beaten Breaking Barriers 03:49 and hey, when someone says "Neato" back, it just feels nice 03:49 rice is nice 03:49 I thank D-Man for helping me beat it on my first try, if I didn't use his Averus I would have been hopeless 03:50 lol 03:50 lol 03:50 that reminds me of all the rice I still have from my brothers birthday 03:50 I has Averus 03:50 yumms 03:50 you sound like someone who won an award 03:50 ...I should start a rice feast 03:50 LOL 03:50 Duuuude 03:50 I need to get Grah, Karl and Seria to their 7*'s 03:50 ....except that I don't think I should be eating that much rice.... 03:50 Ok lets count 03:51 Is it true that rice causes some issues? 03:51 got they sevens stars other than paris and grah 03:51 I eat rice every day... 03:51 I feel SO PROUD because like, everybody (not everybody) remembers my old account I lost right? Because of facebook issues right? 03:51 Yeah 03:51 and you know what? 03:51 You freaking won it back, ant 03:51 That was level 217 and now here I am, 187 03:51 you BEAT THE GAME 03:51 03:51 And DOING BETTER 03:51 98 03:51 you go dude 03:51 (y) 03:51 but not mildran KM 03:52 ; w ; am i part of the community again? 03:52 ......hikit, pls dun talk about mildran km 03:52 Im worried that the glass im holding might break 03:52 Arku~ 03:52 and yes ant, but im technically not part of the community, so i cant rly say 03:52 he's so ez 03:52 * Hikitori is shot 03:52 I STILL cant beat him 03:52 rng hates me 03:53 i have a better chance of winning avant ggc 03:53 O.o 03:53 ark is pretty simple 03:53 No 03:53 * AlainDG runs 03:53 KM 03:53 not ark 03:53 oh 03:53 Wow um 03:53 and not the km in the last ishgria map 03:53 mildran KM 03:53 Seria's GQ is so easy... 03:53 the HARDEST QUEST BOSS 03:53 of all time 03:53 Ant, can you friend me d00d? 03:53 i needs supports 03:53 it makes every other final quest boss look bad 03:54 ..by like a mountainful 03:54 85 more quests to go 03:54 till I can 50 pull in khux 03:54 Sure bro 03:54 yap, how much time till maintenance? 03:54 thanks 03:54 I use Atro and Vargas as a lead a lot so 03:54 Bare with that 03:54 It's just Atro is bae 03:54 idc lmao 03:54 6 minutes 03:54 You have the code, just add me 03:54 cool 03:54 Why don't you get Ensa Omni? 03:54 thanks yap 03:54 I have Ensa Omni 03:55 I'm gonna have Two Ensa's at their Omni later this month 03:55 o 03:55 I still have yet 03:55 to summon a gl exclusive 7* 03:55 alright, sent 03:55 time to pull in jap 03:55 *gl limited time exclusive 03:55 gl 03:55 I hate my life 03:55 once I get stain hopefully in le alt 03:55 oh ya? 03:55 gonna quit main cuz it sux 03:55 no 03:55 not rly 03:55 5 minutes 03:55 my friend pull Zeru on his like 4th try 03:55 i still can gl 03:55 i yet to have a rs omni unit 03:55 wow 03:55 ok nevermind 03:55 im spoilt 03:56 don't worry I haven't either (y) 03:56 D your re-rolling? lmao 03:56 ? 03:56 hikki feed me 03:56 alt got 03:56 sherry 03:56 disgusting 03:56 i mean Hikit 03:56 Okk so 03:57 Now that I'm back I'm gonna celebrate like an idiot and try to fight Tilith's Trial 03:57 Dont 03:57 all i need for paris 7 star is a thunder god and 1 more thunder totem 03:57 ant 03:57 good luck 03:57 Too late it's happening 03:57 maint is in 3 mins lmao 03:57 lol 03:57 OH WAIT NEVERMIND 03:57 stupid 03:57 I didn't know the Maint was that soon 03:57 I just closed the window lol 03:57 gj 03:57 lol 03:58 So I'll save Tilith for later 03:58 yea for tomorrow boi 03:58 maint ends at like.... 7-8 AM PST? 03:58 Oh 4 03:58 To quote that semi fat guy who got tazed and literally didn't care at all "I'll getchu b****" 03:59 dang thats not too bad 03:59 1 minute 03:59 R.I.P 03:59 gah my ears are starting to hurt from these headphones 03:59 Ok WHAT even 03:59 from having them on lol 03:59 I just looked at the base ingrediants for the Demon Igniter 03:59 Why 04:00 The page is literally like... 3 whole scrolls dow 04:00 down* 04:00 whuzzat 04:00 lol 04:00 How's 120 Honor Claws, 110 Honor Bones, and 100 Blue Claws sound for a starter 04:00 maintenance started 04:00 OH that's only 3 ingrediants of 45 04:00 lol 04:00 ouch 04:00 Yap Yap Yap ;; 04:00 my pc crashed 04:01 i need 8/9 occult treasures 04:01 Time to play another game 04:01 Like Crypt 04:01 lol 04:01 I like Crypt 04:01 I'm actually practicing that 04:01 I wanna beat it as Bolt, but omg Bolt is hard 04:01 that sounds nice 04:02 like rice- 04:02 //shot 04:02 You know what else is nice? Like Rice? 04:02 Diced Ice 04:02 wow 04:02 WOW 04:02 gg 04:02 hey nanjiro 04:02 hi nanjiro 04:02 But Infer 04:02 you know what ant 04:02 You know what isn't nice? 04:02 Mice? 04:02 you're gud 04:02 maintenance has started 04:02 Lice? 04:02 yep 04:02 That's not nice 04:02 im hyped 04:02 almost have enough materials to make 9 sky blades 04:02 well kinda 04:03 sirius and mifune r delayed, aint they? 04:03 um 04:03 just need one more chosen blade 04:03 Inf 04:03 they will come after maintenance 04:03 ....just a little longer mifune -.- 04:03 I have a question Inf 04:03 yeh 04:03 and 13 more honor claws 04:03 Do these rhymes... sufice? 04:03 ..Oh my god 04:03 Oh MY GOD 04:03 gg 04:03 wow 04:03 Im freaking out for some reason 04:03 I'm sorry but 04:04 rhymes are just as annoying as puns 04:04 your good ant 04:04 I'll keep making these rhymes man, no matter how you 04:04 Slice it... 04:04 .... 04:04 gg 04:04 sure 04:04 also alain 04:04 not to piss you off 04:04 lemme bring those rhymes...to new heidts 04:04 but i love lame puns 04:04 pl= 04:04 chopping bricks like tomatoes I'm dicin it xD 04:04 It's sad because I REALLY have said every -ice pun 04:04 ok 04:04 wow 04:04 Well japed! 04:04 i dun juked 04:05 Wait no... 04:05 No 04:05 If 04:05 Inf... 04:05 sodis is where it's going 04:05 You know what was one of my favorite units back when there were only really 5* max? 04:05 Weiss... 04:05 wait 04:05 that rh- 04:05 dude 04:05 gg 04:05 actuakky i think i have tht 04:05 you are too gud for a mere mortal like me 04:06 Inf I'm honestly sorry I'm doing this 04:06 all hail the joking czar! 04:06 I'm gonna get shot like, actually shot 04:06 But... 04:06 It's the Price I pay 04:06 for wut 04:06 i dont know 04:07 dia me, 04:07 thats unreeznable 04:07 Hey Inf, I can give you some... 04:07 Advice 04:07 ok 04:07 On these puns 04:07 great 04:07 its just too 04:07 punny 04:07 for me to understand man 04:08 i lava bunch of good advice 04:08 If you think I'm gonna stop any time soon 04:08 Think twice 04:08 ant 04:08 its not as eze as it sounds 04:08 look ant 04:08 your gud 04:08 but yur scaring me 04:08 I know I'm sorry but 04:08 If you thought I was gonna stop after that 04:08 Think THRICE 04:09 aisha'dve expected you to say that 04:09 Lol 04:09 god tht puns horrible 04:09 I'll make the rhymes so that nobody else has to 04:09 It's my sacrifice 04:10 we should make a pun club or something 04:10 i dun no 04:10 omf 04:10 no infer 04:10 thats ATROcious 04:10 Hahaha 04:10 This is my life, seriously? 04:10 I knew it... 04:10 cmon 04:10 Making horrible puns on a... 04:10 Computer Device 04:10 yes 04:10 This is Paradise 04:10 it'd be ultOra Kuhle 04:10 *Kuhla 04:11 ugh get Sirius 04:11 cant 04:11 Oh who wants to hear about the GREATEST Honor Summon I ever made? 04:11 tell us 04:11 oracle slime 04:11 Ok so 04:11 theze rhymes are great, mare pls 04:11 YES there was a slime but 04:11 all the same slime 04:11 I did a 10 Honor Summon before like, Super Honor Summons came out cause Idk why honestly 04:12 But I got Magress, Mifune, and Vargas 04:12 All at once 04:12 coo 04:12 o 04:12 cool 04:12 I got rid of the Vargas though cause nothing beats my Vargas atm 04:13 what bout avant lol 04:13 lol 04:13 Oh god! I forgot about my Rhymes! 04:13 I'm not really... Concise 04:13 oh man 04:13 ill meltia 04:14 Do you think my rhymes are getting boring guys? 04:14 nah 04:14 Could they use a little spice? 04:14 god its not tht importANT 04:14 XD 04:14 Ok ANT rhymes next 04:14 What rhymes? 04:14 I wanna pickill myself 04:14 pickill yourself and relish in the embrace of death? 04:14 Get it? 04:14 Relish? 04:14 How do you do that Hypnotized? 04:14 Ok... 04:15 I avacadon't wanna live anymore 04:15 hey zestna 04:15 Wat 04:15 hi Alain 04:15 hi zest 04:15 im sorry i havent really said hi recently 04:15 *inserts witty joke about vegetables of questionable origin* 04:15 wanna hear my REEZnably good puns? 04:15 No 04:15 who knows how ANY vegetable existed? 04:15 lol 04:16 nuts 04:16 ok 04:16 //runs 04:16 maybe they're all alien life forms 04:16 or something 04:16 cmon be Reisonable 04:16 hi strauss 04:16 Eyyy Strauss 04:16 strauss has come 04:16 in a pun field 04:16 Hi Infer, Lin and Zest 04:16 hmm... z... 04:16 ... 04:16 hey guys 04:17 whats the best GLEX 04:17 Some old feuds DO die.... 04:17 wut 04:17 gazia 04:17 * Zestna runs 04:17 i cant strauss this enough 04:17 nop 04:17 guess again 04:17 no Yapping aloud 04:17 stahp with the pun XD 04:18 Are you thinking of a Linathan pun now? 04:18 omg my friend just told me a horrible joke 04:18 ...... 04:18 Yet I'm laughing 04:18 hey guys 04:18 this is 04:18 the best glex 04:18 Nice Burny 04:18 what drink am i drinking? 04:18 Fine Wine 04:18 Beer 04:18 bleach 04:18 Aqu-Arius 04:18 someone Lind me a hand 04:18 * AlainDG runs 04:18 You failed Omeha 04:18 Someone making dem jokes with mah name, eh? 04:19 * OMEHASUPREME runs 04:19 Linathan Ravenna 04:19 I had nothing to do with this 04:19 I mean... 04:19 errr 04:19 Lin why? 04:19 * Yapboonyew sits on Lin's lap 04:19 c: 04:19 XD 04:19 that image is now permanently in my head 04:19 lol he did a typo 04:20 TIME TO PULL IN ALT 04:20 No that was intentional 04:20 Omg I'm crying actually I"m in pain 04:20 Hikit 04:20 ARE 04:20 snow 04:20 YOU 04:20 wait no 04:20 READAY 04:20 ant 04:20 If this keeps up I'm going to the hospital I'm being dead serious 04:20 im pheeling bad 04:20 SO like, I'm eating this waffle right? 04:20 I TORA rib 04:20 Pun frontier 04:20 LABERD 04:20 stop weiss-ting ur time 04:20 lets make it a thingz 04:21 and cheer me up 04:21 time to quit my main 04:21 gdi guys XD 04:21 And I felt it get stuck all the way at the bottom of my throat and omg 04:21 It really hurts 04:21 Well this is...EZE 04:21 no omeha 04:21 are we TRYING anymore 04:21 No 04:21 But I am 04:22 this is REEZnably EZE 04:22 .... 04:22 ... 04:22 I'm just ready to call quitz at this rate 04:22 im sorry 04:22 ... 04:22 second pull is bestie 04:22 brb I actually should go get checked out I think I'm actually dying to a god damn waffle 04:22 See ya 04:22 time to quit 04:22 I should quaid this game 04:22 lel 04:22 zelnite elgif 04:22 lol 04:22 That's my BESTIE 04:22 * Blastcannon666 drinks some milk 04:23 ok I'm done 04:23 what 04:23 i dun Kir-at all 04:23 ....I dont know what's that supposed to mean 04:24 c'mon zest 04:24 I remember a coke commerical 04:24 share a coke with your BESTIE 04:24 woah 04:24 oh my god 04:24 internet 04:24 ARE YOU KIDDING ME 04:24 wow 04:24 that was PHEEnominal 04:25 I'm the ALHPAmale 04:25 my internet needs to stop sucking so hard 04:25 Then you need to stop swa- 04:25 omeha 04:25 stop 04:25 pls 04:25 then you stop it... 04:25 ok 04:26 we both stop 04:26 good 04:26 and put this behind us 04:26 Is there a problem...? 04:26 no 04:26 Yes there is officer 04:26 um 04:26 They keep making bad puns. 04:26 he started the pun frontier 04:26 There's a chimpanzee dancing on top of a car 04:26 puns 04:26 Go fix it 04:26 Hahahaha 04:27 * AlainDG takes the chimpanzee back to the zoo 04:27 now we have a free car 04:27 * OMEHASUPREME rigs car to blow up 04:27 ..... 04:29 * Blastcannon666 drinks some choclate milk 04:29 yum 04:29 can i have some? 04:29 sure 04:29 yay 04:29 * Blastcannon666 gives alain some choclate milk 04:29 wait a second 04:29 is it expired? 04:30 meh nvm 04:30 * Blastcannon666 checks one the expired date 04:30 * Blastcannon666 nope not yert 04:30 * AlainDG drinks the chocolate milk 04:30 yum 04:31 it tastes great 04:31 :P 04:31 * AlainDG cracks fingers like kankei 04:33 aie guys 04:33 ? 04:33 ? 04:33 im gonna play an old facebook game i used to love 04:33 who wanna play lmao 04:33 Neopets? 04:33 it's called crazy penguin wars 04:33 its fun af 04:33 i wish the Challenge Arena would come back, Omni Mifune would make it so easy lol 04:33 almost effortless XD 04:33 Oh, Club Penguin 04:33 like 04:33 Me too 04:33 i had so much good stuff on it 04:33 lol 04:33 no Nyan 04:33 you can literally 04:33 Come on Gumi 04:34 Shoot penguins? 04:34 throw an anti-matter bomb onto teh stage 04:34 and destroy the stage 04:34 literally 04:34 making a black hole 04:34 That sounds like the remove button when you edit your igloo 04:34 hmm 04:34 lemme thing of the other stuff... 04:35 *think 04:35 You can throw acid-lemondae at people 04:35 you cannnn 04:35 O.o 04:35 ...hmm 04:35 what else 04:35 acid lemonade? 04:35 yes lol 04:35 But isn't lemonade isn't already acidic 04:35 nono 04:35 its like 04:35 ^@nyan 04:36 lemonade that literally has like 04:36 hydrochloric acid 04:36 But that's water 04:36 it like burns them lmao 04:36 pls 04:36 lemon has 04:36 Acid? 04:36 hydrochloric acid 04:36 i know 04:36 lolwa 04:36 acid hurts 04:36 I MEAN LIKE 04:36 oh god 04:36 Let's just call it corrosive acid. 04:36 THE KIND THAT BURNS YOU 04:36 I thought it is acid demonstration 04:36 ^ YEA THAT KIND 04:36 so its just lemonade 04:36 @Snow 04:36 @^Hiki 04:36 pls 04:37 hiki 04:37 bless me for new batch pl0x 04:37 except Dise 04:37 let's see....what else was there.... 04:37 Dise for you 04:37 well 04:37 Pretty sure the lemonade has dihydrogen monoxide in it 04:37 lemme just pull up the game 04:37 Thunder Champion Rahgan 04:38 omg science 04:39 LOL IT'S NOT AVAILABLE ANYMORE 04:39 RIP ME 04:39 lol 04:39 lol 04:39 aw man 10:18 i've got an anima and a breaker, i can relate! 10:18 *tosses out a few of his 5 Mizerka dupes* Bye now. 10:19 the DOU should be reasonably epic tho! 10:19 err DUO 10:19 dang i'm burnt out! 10:19 this one 10:19 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4pn8cj/a_moment_of_silence_rip/ 10:19 can't even type 10:19 DX 10:19 Wreck did u change you're ign in BF? 10:20 Hi Lin 10:20 Hey 10:20 i'm Wrecks in game, and added a 1 here 10:20 how do u change ur ign 10:21 menu, player info 10:21 change name 10:21 oh. 10:21 any cost? 10:21 10:21 can change every 2 weels 10:21 no 10:21 Anyways now that your here, time to go to work 10:21 goodbye 10:21 bye 10:21 bye Dman 10:21 now to farm out 30 more sp for sirius 10:21 .-. 10:21 have fun @ work 10:23 Nanjiro is that what you're asking? did you think i was someone else or?.... 10:23 lin 10:23 D Man Senpai Farewell 10:23 discussion has been quiet lately 10:23 Thank god lol 10:23 i wonder why it's quiet 10:23 looks at blocked people 10:23 yep 10:24 i was also semi-expecting a full-on raid in lounge. 10:24 never happened. lel 10:24 Thankfully it didn't 10:24 cuz that would just be utter cancer 10:25 having tech difficulties atm... laters, i'm out DX 10:25 Wrecks yes I'm asking u if u don't mind .... 10:25 aha 10:25 esp. bc they built up all the hype about a raid so much 10:25 Wrecks in game it's what i've always used and couldn't get Wrecks here so Wrecks1 10:26 LoL 10:26 hadn't ever changedit 10:26 anyone wanna raid kalon 10:27 Nanjiro use omni mifune to slash #1 of Wrecks1 name .... 10:27 * Pacapound does lai on 1 10:28 wanna raid kalon now 10:28 Nanjiro Echizen is a b4da55! 10:28 Already got 3 armored of seal 10:29 .-. 10:29 amu yomos? 10:29 Question. Anyone seen Warcraft? 10:29 1 is enough all seeing eyes 10:29 ugh 10:29 Warcraft the movie 10:30 well do really gotta go. laters! 10:30 Sup. 10:30 Bye wreck 10:30 bai 10:30 hi apollo 10:31 / 10:31 steam sure loves to derp a lot 10:31 lol 10:31 Yas. 10:31 Pacapound ign Lucian? 10:31 yes 10:31 Any thoughts? 10:32 OK 10:32 the only game in my steam is Wildstar. lel 10:32 I'm making a room for Kalon if anyone wants to join 10:34 Every 5 minutes 10:34 Great Life Conversion - Instantly KO's all non-KO'd foes & revives all KO'd foes 10:35 ? 10:35 ik 10:35 died to that a few times too many 10:35 Pandemix gates u need status cleanser and good bb filler I think zeruaih is the man 10:35 Kulyuk 10:35 (yes) 10:36 kulyuk is the go to for that 10:36 back 10:37 wb 10:38 PacaPound? 10:38 How may omni do u have? 10:38 Many 10:38 4 10:38 kulyuk magress atro sirius 10:38 Only 4? 10:39 Selena? 10:39 dont have 10:39 i got none lmao 10:39 soon to be 1 though 10:39 :3 10:39 i poured 300+ summons into hs 10:39 not a single starter 10:39 :/ 10:40 i did about maybe 10:40 50/60+ 10:40 got Magress Anima 10:40 Wow 300 in HS no starters Badluck 10:40 Nice OSHA 10:40 Lucky 10:41 I'm currently attempting to solo kalon 10:41 lol 10:41 not going too hot 10:41 Hard to solo kalon 10:41 ik 10:41 xD 10:41 just testing to see if i could 10:41 I can solo kalon but I need more time xD 10:44 allanon keeps dying 10:44 The PoTK collab has only 1 dungeon for Tryfying only 10:44 ? 10:45 ya 10:45 hmm 10:45 I'm doing well 10:45 10 mins and about 30% down 10:45 and for 5 of them I was focusing the blade 10:45 I got this 10:45 inb4 rng screw me over 10:46 Don't focus the blade focus on wings 10:46 ik 10:47 main body almost 1/2 10:47 blade's almost dead 10:47 Wow strong paca squads 10:47 :P 10:47 double sirius 10:48 (yes) 10:48 now if allanon would just stop dying 10:48 that'd be great 10:49 6 minutes and just under 50% 10:49 Quest Failed 10:49 blade down 10:49 16* 10:49 not 6 10:49 ha 10:49 Retry Again LoL 10:49 sorry nanjiro not today 10:49 :P 10:51 Eugh.... 10:51 my stomach feels alll..... 10:51 churny 10:51 go use the bathroom 10:51 it helps almost all of the time 10:52 Hmm, thanks 10:52 drink warm water 10:52 cover up your feet 10:53 PacaPound Solo Kalon Raid Completed ! Nice 3 claps ! ??? 10:53 almost 10:53 20% left 10:54 I got this :p 10:55 Great ! 10:55 15% 10:55 Time up 10:56 8 minutes 10:56 :P 10:58 Kalon solo complete with 7:41 remaining 10:58 :D 10:58 MVP Sirius? 10:58 yep 10:58 double sirius leads 10:58 Nice 10:58 Rare items? 10:58 nope 10:58 :( 10:59 only died once when he used seal revocation when i tried to run to avoid GLC 11:00 his leader skill is basically universal USABLE damage boosts 11:01 BB dmg up spark dmg up atk up 11:01 crits r literally resisted by everything 11:01 so is EWD 11:02 Sorry i m pleb what is EWD ? 11:03 Still there? 11:05 Hi Zardo2 11:05 hello 11:05 hey guys 11:06 any luck with your summons? 11:06 Did u completed pandemix gate zardo2? 11:06 Nope 11:06 I don`t know what that is 11:06 LvL pls.? 11:06 is it a GGC? 11:06 new FG 11:06 GE exclusive 11:07 what are the rewards? 11:07 < not a GL player 11:07 you can check around reddit tho 11:10 >tfw i don't have a Mecha god for Sirius 11:11 the rewards aren`that greatt 11:11 great* 11:11 also, i'm thinking about trying out JPBF again. 11:11 did anything change in a last 5 months? 11:12 I`m lvl 158 btw Nanjiro 11:12 https://everyplay.com/videos/30489413 11:12 Sims 4 Forever. 11:12 Is it synced gud or eh 11:12 Meh. 11:13 aaah! my bluestacks global bf is taking a crap 11:13 bluestacks? 11:13 give it a couple minutes to finish then :^) 11:13 Lol. 11:13 (silly) 11:14 its making me sad 11:14 I did some summons 11:14 i was going to di so many times fighting eriole :( 11:14 1 of the re-summons and 2 for Lara 11:15 Eriole? 11:15 that trial was easy af for me in JP 11:15 I did it blind lmao 11:15 @bunnie 11:15 all trials except noel's were kinda easy for me 11:15 Zardo 11:15 atm there's a gem per day event 11:15 I did that 20 gem one lmao 11:15 and 3rd anniv. is coming soon 11:16 I got Verne, Sirius, Zeal, and Malbelle 11:16 on the re summon I got Vern and Gozlo, resummoned Gozlo and got reddrag 11:16 Sirius and Malbelle were resummons of Kira and Tora 11:16 super worth 11:16 and when I summoned for Lara I got Kagura and another copy of Rhoa 11:18 I think I`m going to farm untill I get an anima Tryfing 11:18 since you can evolve her to a 7* 11:18 eh. 11:18 she's kinda for beginners 11:19 I hope this fixes it 2016 06 24